Twisted Love
by Evil Detective
Summary: Shalltear Bloodfallen was supposed to scout the Dragon Kingdom and lay low, until she met the Dragon Queen, Draudillon Oricolus, whom she lusted after. SxA, SxD Yuri.
1. Onward to Dragon Kingdom!

**Twisted Love**

* * *

Summary: Shalltear Bloodfallen was supposed to scout the Dragon Kingdom and lay low, until she met the Dragon Queen, Draudillon Oricolus, whom she lusted after. Yuri SxA, SxD

A/n: SO, suddenly I wanted to make Shalltear x Draudillon just because. Haha

No beta, you have been warned.

Also, mentions of sex and lewd moment.

Disclaimer: I don't own Overlord.

* * *

Chapter 1: Onward to Dragon Kingdom!

* * *

Shalltear grinned broadly, it had been her first solo mission for a while.

Well, 'solo mission' wasn't the right term, since she was also accompanied by Hanzos, Soul Eater, Death Cavaliers, Death Warriors, a Grim Reaper Thanatos and four Overlords.

"Peroroncino-sama, please watch over me, I will not fail!" Shalltear murmured, praying to her creator that she will not fail for the second time.

She was currently sitting inside a fancy carriage with Soul Eater to pull the carriage, and Death Cavaliers as coachmen.

Ah, and there's also her pet, Arche Eeb Rile Furt, who sat in front of her, fidgeting for a reason.

The Hanzos currently rode the Soul Eaters, guarding them as they left together.

Grim Reaper Thanatos, a high level undead sat beside Aurelius, an Overlord and they sat in a different carriage from Shalltear.

The rest of the Overlords, Cocceius, Fulvilus, and Ulpius sat in a carriage, discussing the task that was sent by his master, Titus and the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown.

The Overlords' duty was to scout the beastmen city to look at the quality of the pelt of the Beastmen, since apparently the material that was supplied by Demiurge was of … so so quality, which only could hold second tier spell.

Naturally Demiurge was surprised by Titus' suggestion before he smiled broadly, fully acknowledging the fact that the skins from weak humans were not fit to hold higher level spells, and Mare also had shyly and meekly told him about Titus' troubles.

Two high level undeads simply sat in silence, enjoying the silence, since after all they will go all out while scouting the kingdom and the famed beastmen tribe.

The Overlords were being lent by Titus Annadeus Secundus, while wishing that they will be able to obtain samples of Beastmen's pelt.

Shalltear frowned as she realized that she would have to made herself presentable to humans, which made her feel queasy.

She had to control her bloodlust, considering how his master, the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown had put the importance of obtaining the friendly relations with the Dragon Kingdom, and that she needed to obtain her trust, as well as putting the lesson she had learnt from Ainz about the visit on Dwarven Kingdom into use.

Shalltear stared at Arche, whom she had killed back then, but Ainz soon resurrected her for a reason.

She was given into Shalltear, who turned her into her pet, a dog to be precise.

Ainz told Shalltear that Arche would tell her all she needed about the Dragon Kingdom, since Dragon Kingdom is a place where human and dragons are able to coexists.

Shalltear was tasked to learn- and Ainz hoped that she would be having more… gentle attitude toward humans. Which confused her, but since it was her King's order, she did not question it.

Plus, she had an adorable pet, and Ainz has told her that Peroroncino always wanted to give Shalltear a pet but was not able to.

Shalltear cupped Arche's face, looking adoringly at Arche, who slowly looked at her mistress' face in fear.

Shalltear immediately dived in for a kiss, licking Arche's lips, demanding permission.

Arche moaned and Shalltear immediately shoved her tongue, enjoying played with Arche's tongue on her own.

They both broke their heated kiss as Shalltear grew concerned that Arche might not be able to breathe properly.

Arche stared back at her mistress and gave her a lustful look, wondering if they will have sex while riding a carriage.

Shalltear, as if able to read Arche's thought, grinned sultrily.

Of course they would.

* * *

A/n: Yuri moments!

Delightful!

Next time they will probably met Draudillon- probably- the chapters would be short tho.

Edited: Slightly, I forgot Arche was supposed to be Shalltear's dog, not cat. In the WN, right?


	2. Getting Inside The Dragonic Citadel

**Twisted Love**

* * *

 **A/n:** I'm enjoying this smutty goodness more than I should haha.

Also I think I'll keep the rate T, since... well, there were no on screen sex.

I dunno, what do you think?

edit: I change it to M since apparently I mistook MA for M... *shrug*

Will there be on screen detailed sex (which I'm referring to)? I dunno. Maybe.

Also genre change to romance and humor (kinda)

 **Disclaimer:** As per usual, I don't own Overlord.

 **Trigger warning:** Shalltear goodness, and yuri.

 **Special Thanks:** pwashington, Genji's gay, Overlord Urusai and MadDan90 for the review! And much thanks for the faves and followers as well!

* * *

Chapter 2: Getting Inside The Dragonic Citadel

* * *

Shalltear licked her lips, enjoying the sight of Arche who shivered in delight before Shalltear's long tongue delve deep into her sopping cunt.

"S-Shalltear-sama…" Arche moaned lowly before she climaxed, her voice dripping with needs.

She was really glad that her mistress made her come several times, she was already dripping in excitement, and had to fight hard to contain herself.

"Ssssh." Shalltear gently silence her with a chaste kiss, she wanted to enjoy the tranquility of silence after the hot steamy kinky sex.

Shalltear stretched, looking adoringly on Arche, who rested her head on her lap, like an adorable pet.

 _'She still wears the ears, tail and choker I got her…'_ She looked at her fondly, before opening the curtains of the carriage slightly, wondering where they are now.

"How close are we close to the Dragon Kingdom, Death Cavalier?" She asked out loud to the coachman, and the undead answered that they will arrive to the Capital city in a few hours.

Shalltear reminded him to stop roughly ten kilometers within the Dragon Kingdom's gate, since she did not want to attract unwanted attention.

The coachmen were happy to oblige, after all this was all part of the original plan.

* * *

Shalltear sighed in content as she rested her head in between Arche's small breasts, listening to her heart beat.

It was just so strange, the vampire seemed to enjoy listening to the pet's heartbeat, since she didn't have a beating heart on her own.

Earlier she had woken Arche up, to change her sleeping position into something more comfortable to the both of them, and as of now, Shalltear was sitting on Arche's lap, enjoying her pet's warmth.

"Shalltear-sama, we're near." The Death Cavalier spoke up, and Shalltear immediately stood, before making herself presentable.

"Arche." Shalltear lightly shook her pet, who blinked sleepily.

"Whassit, Shalltear-sama?" She asked drowsily.

"We will arrive soon." She answered, and Arche rubbed her eyes adorably, and Shalltear smiled.

Shalltear then handed Arche her clothes to wear, consisting of simple sailor uniform- top and skirt, barret hat, thigh high socks and a pair of expensive leather shoes.

Shalltear stared lustfully as she watched Arche get clothed in front of her, and was licking her lips, she knew how delicious her pet was.

"I believe we have arrived, Shalltear-sama." Death Cavalier spoke and the carriage stopped, and Shalltear looked outside to see a signpost that Dragon Kingdom's Capital City was roughly ten kilometers away.

"Do you think it's best if we ride together or if we each ride our own horses?" Shalltear asked for Arche's opinion, since for a reason her master suggested it, because Arche had… common sense, which Aura commented that Shalltear seemed to be lacking.

Shalltear was angry when Aura told her off, but she begrudgingly obeyed her master's orders, since after all it was the supreme being's words of wisdom.

Shalltear lustfully stared at Arche's petite waist and tried her best to contain herself the fun times she and Arche could have had if they were to ride a horse together, however…

"I- I believe we shall rode on different horses, Shalltear-sama." Arche meekly suggested, and Shalltear frowned before sighing in defeat as she remembered her master's utmost order to take Arche's suggestion first and foremost, accepting her pet's suggestion.

"I- I would so love to sit on Shalltear-sama's lap, b-but we didn't want any unwanted attention…" Arche reasoned, her face flushed as she knew full well she wanted her mistress to do her.

She needed her mistress, but the duty should come first.

After all, she knew full well how much Shalltear needed to please the supreme master Ainz Ooal Gown, to atone for her past failure.

She, just like Shalltear, wanted this plan to success, they will gain alliance with the Dragon Kingdom, and subjugating them if necessary.

She knew Shalltear was incredibly powerful, being the Floor Guardian of first to third floors.

"Very well, we shall." Shalltear complied, before delegating tasks for the Hanzos, Overlords and the Grim Reaper.

She divided the Hanzos into two groups, one to scout with the Overlord, and the other to move stealthily and observe the citizen of the Dragon Kingdom alongside them.

* * *

The gate of the Capital City of Dragon Kingdom – Dragonic Citadel - was dominating by five layers fortified wall. Much like the walls of the fortress city E-Rantel, the doors on these walls were some of the sturdiest wood, and they seemed to radiate a sense of solidness.

It was a common sight to see travelers on the street staring open-mouthed at the Capital City's gates, since it was said that it was able to repulse any invasion the Beastman Country had made.

Besides these sturdy gates were customs inspection posts, manned by several soldiers who stood rigid, as if expecting Beastmen invasions anytime.

The guards stood idly, since all they were expected to do was to check for travelers' identities and uncover their business in the Dragon's Capital.

The Capital City were busy this time of the year, due do the Dragon's Queen's announcement that she would host a 'Grand Hero Battle' a Battle Royale of sort, in the arena, to find out the strongest hero in the world.

The guards thought that it was stupid to do, since the strongest hero in Dragon's Kingdom was Cerabrate, the leader of Crystal Tear.

Although they did hear of the Hero of Darkness Momon, who is also an adamantite adventurer from E-Rantel- well, technically now E-Rantel belong to the new Kingdom- the Sorcerer Kingdom was it? And no many people and magic casters were moving away from the formerly famed fortress city.

They had heard these stories from the previous refugees from Re Estize kingdom.

The guards were done checking the group of travelers, it was only natural that people would travel in numbers, given that this was a world inhabited by monsters. Especially those pesky beastmen.

He grumbled unhappily, wishing the Queen could just form a new alliance, since as she heard from one of the thirty generals on the front lines the Slane Theocrachy had not been helping them on this recent beastmen invasion.

 _'God damn it, we're going to be busy soon.'_ He thought, crossing his arms.

His companion's eyes rested on two horses, and he saw him raised an eyebrow as he realized who was driving the horse.

Two petite girls were driving their warhorses.

He blinked as he turned towards them as well, and he couldn't see anyone around her.

These two girls were traveling alone without guards.

He couldn't see any weapons on her either. His first guess was that she was some village girl- but no.

Their clothing was far too sophisticated to be a normal village girl.

It wasn't anything rare to have people from different countries to come here, especially with Queen Draudillon's recent arena Grand Battle proposal.

However, two small girls traveling by themselves were a different matter entirely.

He knew how horrifying the story of the undead beings who hailed at Katze Plains, who ate the living beings' soul, and wondered how these two little girls manage to appear unharmed.

"Perhaps they were taking a different route?" His friend reasoned.

* * *

"Let's start with your name and origin." He pointed at the less stuffy of the girl, and the blonde girl jumped from her warhorse, mentioning her companions to follow her.

"Yes. My name is Arche Eeb Rile Furt. I was born at the Baharuth Empire, before moving to the Sorcerer Kingdom." Arche started formally, not mentioning the fact that her immigration was against her will- at first.

"And this is my mistress, Shalltear Bloodfallen." She referred to the petite yet busty girl who rode her warhorse proudly.

"She's a Fl-" Arche paused, wondering how to explain Nazarick's rank to the other's kingdom.

She couldn't just say 'Floor Guardian' since it will just lead to more confusion, and she didn't want unnecessary questions.

"She's… a Noble from the Sorcerer Kingdom." Arche corrected, and she felt her mistress was giving her a questioning look, before looking like a picture of sophisticated grace in the next second.

Well, it was not wrong, per se, but…

Arche knew that Ainz's orders was mentioning them to lay low, and mentioning the fact that Shalltear was Sorcerer's Kingdom's emissary and held the rank rivaled of a Minister was not needed.

Arche then showed the Sorcerer Kingdom's permit, mentioning that they were indeed citizens of the Sorcerer Kingdom.

The soldiers inspected their permit, clothes and horses, before nodding to themselves.

He gave the permit back to Arche.

"I see." They spoke, before letting them in.

Arche smiled, this was easier than she thought.

* * *

"A Noble?" Shalltear finally spoke, as she calmly rode the warhorse (curtesy from the 'Statue of Warhorse' item instead of 'Summon Mount' spell), and Arche was clutching on the handle of her own warhorse.

"I… I apologize Shalltear-sama, but if words were out that you were the Sorcerer's Kingdom's emissary, your cover will be blown…" Arche apologized fearfully, and Shalltear frowned, before nodding, all while grinning evilly.

"And what about you?" Shalltear got down from the horse skillfully, breathing on Arche's left ear.

The human girl gulped as she felt Shalltear lightly nipped her earlobe.

"I… I'm your lowly servant." Arche said groggily, trying to put up a calm mask, but she couldn't hold herself from the pleasure of Shalltear's vampiric fang.

"And your pet." She added, a reminder to herself that she was forever bound to the Vampire.

"Hmm." Shalltear smiled sultrily, she liked the sound of that.

"Well, I believe this was getting late, and we shall rent a room." She spoke teasingly, sending delicious shivers on Arche's spine as she breathed into her neck.

Thankfully the road was sparse at this time of day, despite the upcoming big event that Queen Draudillon has been planning to be scheduled at the Arena in a few days.

"Y-Yes, Shalltear-sama." She affirmed, and they both got on their respective horses, looking for the best Inn or Pavilion at the Capital City to rest their tired bodies.

Or at least that's what people would think, since Arche knew Shalltear was an undead who had no need to rest and they would be having sex during the night, but Arche hoped she would at least get some time to sleep, since she needed as much energy as she could, if she wanted to please her mistress.

Arche smiled, she was actually looking forward for some pleasure time with her mistress.

* * *

 **A/n:** The... permit scene was obviously referencing to Overlord Volume 10, with Enri and all.

I think Arche would remember to make permits for them, considering they were not exactly needed to be stealthy- just enough not to gain much unwanted attention. Think of the thing Sebas and Solution were tasked to do.

Ooooo... and Grand Hero Battle was a reference to Fire Emblem Heroes haha.

Also, Draudillon was holding an Arena battle! Battle Royale kinda thing, last hero standing rule?

I think she was that desperate to recruit some fresh blood to the army haha.

Which means we might be getting Shalltear kicking some assess - and getting that loli Dragon's butt! probably.


End file.
